ocversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hsien Lee
Hsien Lee (仙 李, Hsien Lee) also known as Hsien, is a character in Youkai Musume no Nichijou Universe. He's working as an assistant pharmacist in the drugstore that's owned by Huan. He is the only human and the only male among the group consisting of female Youkai (mainly Huan, Tamamo, and Kaguya) -- managing to stand in par with them through his hard work in learning Senjutsu. Appearance Hsien is a lanky young man with average build, sporting a pair of lazy green eyes accompanied with white hair, indicating that he might be an albino. Commonly, he could be seen with a lazy and or irritated expression upon his face, emphasizing his personality that might seem to be easily annoyed and fairly unapproachable for most of the time. Deep inside however, he genuinely cares for his companion although he doesn't show it much through his facial expression. Hsien's clothing consists of a pair of black shoes, a jumpsuit and baggy shorts that's clad in three colors (black, grey, and orange), along with a pair of fingerless black gloves. Personality In general, Hsien at first might seem like an overly unenthusiastic person who enjoy spending most of his free time by meditating or reading various kind of books. He preferred not to get involved in "troublesome" activities, but not as far as pretending to be busy to avoid responsibility. While appearing calm, lazy, unenthusiastic, and reserved most of the time, Hsien is intelligent and perceptive enough to analyze his surroundings instantly and more than capable to decide the best course of action to take. When it's concerning Huan however, he holds her in a really high regard and mentioned that she's a special exception for him but doesn't show any will to explain it further; indicating the fact that he might harbor a special feeling towards her unlike any other. When duty calls, Hsien has a strong moral compass, genuine care, and sense of commitment towards his comrades. While being a capable Sage, Hsien's seemingly lack of motivation tend to prevent him to reach the best outcome for the situation, but instead it serves as a back up so he wouldn't abuse his power. One of Hsien's most distinctive character trait is that he considers most women bossy and "troublesome", particularly Huan (he treats both Tamamo and Kaguya the same like how he treat Huan albeit with some exceptions because of that) -- still, he does whatever they request to him without complaining even once as long as it's still reasonable for a human like him. Concerning Huan, Hsien defines her as aggressive, dishonest, and demanding. Given Huan's personality however, it's not too surprising. Nevertheless, Hsien is generally courteous to women, doing them favors and avoiding fights with them if possible. He feels that men, like him, should be the ones protecting them (no matter they're human, Youkai, or anything other) and not the other way around. At some point, Hsien seems to have some control over Huan as he serves to be her assistant in the drugstore and also the one supplying her with Qi to prevent her from turning into a full Jiang-Shi. He seemed to be used dealing with her when she lost control over herself and tries to attack him -- not to mention being a risk-taker as he can calmly kiss Huan in order to turn her back into her half Jiang-Shi state (the process of Qi transferring is done through kissing). Through the use of Senjutsu, Hsien is also capable of fighting in par (if not easily taking down) most of Youkai, albeit he admit he still has find some difficulty when it comes to dealing with Celestial Spirits and Gods. History Daily Life Abilities & Equipments At first, Hsien is a normal human with no innate abilities, but he trained himself to master the arts of Senjutsu. As of now, Hsien is a highly capable Sage who's specially trained in the manipulation of Qi, capable of easily taking down even the most ferocious Youkai and fighting in par with some Celestial Spirits and Gods. The majority of his techniques rely on finesse over power, varying between increasing and depleting the use of Qi along with the use of talismans (especially when facing Huan in her full Jiang-Shi form). As his spiritual affinity is at best with water, he could commonly seen using it while manipulating Qi while at times could be seen channeling it through earth-based techniques as well. Close Combat Techniques Hsien mainly relies on close-range battle style that gives continuous hits to the enemy with quick attacks as his style of fighting. Through hard training, Hsien proves to be a highly capable close combat fighter and through the combination of his capability in close combat technique and his ability as a Sage, his prowess surpasses those of more experienced fighters with little to no effort at all. Intelligence One of Hsien's greatest traits is also his intelligence, most notably with him being able to calmly analyze the situation he's facing only to come with a proper strategy to overcome it seconds later. Taking the advantage of his normally calm and reserved nature, it is proven to be quite hard for Hsien to lose his composure -- capable of making the most accurate decision even in the most intense moments. As a Sage, Hsien is also quite resourceful; capable of using even the most random thing to aid him. Senjutsu Senjutsu (仙術; also known as "Sage Techniques") refers to a specialized field of techniques that allows the user to sense and then gather the Qi that's naturally flowing from the surrounding nature. The practitioners of Senjutsu are known to learn how to draw the Qi that's naturally flowing from the nature around them by utilizing their own physical and spiritual energy before blending it together with the Qi flowing from the nature into one's body. By utilizing the use of Qi and combining it with his physical and spiritual energy, Hsien can strengthen his body in order to push his body to the limit, along with severely sharpened senses. Along the way, by combining his ability to manipulate Qi and his knowledge of the anatomy of human body (due to his job as an assistant pharmacist), Hsien is also able to access some healing method by transferring the Qi to the target. Upon augmenting his body with the flow of Qi, the most notable coming from Hsien is his increased speed and strength as well as his augmented close combat techniques. Due to his hard work and years of experience in learning Senjutsu although he has yet to master it fully, Hsien is capable of gathering the flow of Qi even while moving about during combat -- as opposed to the belief that while gathering the Qi one must be still in order to be one with nature. It is also noted that other than capable of manipulating Qi to heal someone, Hsien is also capable of reversing Huan's transformation from a full Jiang-Shi back to half Jiang-Shi by supplying her with enough Qi so she wouldn't lose control of herself. The process in itself is done with a kiss. Paper Talismans Trivia * Hsien's blood type is A. * Hsien's present lanky feature is directly caused by malnutrition during the time where he was enslaved along with Huan.